moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Meren T. Young
((-WIP: Reworking this profile with a template rather than from scratch!-)) =Description= ---- (Describe your character here. What they look like, how they dress, and any features or scars that would be significant.) Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) Arms (If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) =History= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) Youth Around the time of the first opening of the Dark Portal, Meren was born in Ambermill to the tailor, Lindsey Couture, and the exiled mage, Joshua Young. As the youngest child of the family, he was constantly over-shadowed by his exceptionally talented older sister, Prudence Marigold Young, who got into Dalaran's Academy of Magical Sciences with a somewhat reduced tuition. Meren resigned himself for years in his studies under his father, a renowned instructor of conjuration, and tailoring with his mother to help pay for his sister's tuition. Hoping to get a similar admiration from his strict father, Meren became a carbon copy of the proud Lordaeronian man. The act quickly made the boy a target of bullying by the Gilnean-blooded children of the town. It escalated through the years, despite Joshua being one of the only teachers, and brought stress to an already financially troubled house. After a few years of this, Lindsey and Joshua tried having another child to bring hope and renewed life to the family. But alas, the child that would've been the youngest of the Youngs, never took a living breath. The loss devastated the family and finally drove them from Ambermill, with a mountain of rumors piled behind them. The hope for a better tomorrow drove the family north to Brill, a place where they believed their education and fine-end tailoring could provide more profit than the quiet town of Ambermill. Although financially a success, Meren kept to his reclusive ways and studied onward with little issue from his peers. The pubescent only going so far as to befriend the educated children of Brill, instead of the hardworking middle-class that he socially supposed to interact with. Education in Dalaran At some point Joshua noticed his son's blossoming grasp of the arcane and tried to cultivate this practice in hope of instigating a more promising, and less depressing, change in his son's development. Pulling the last of his favors in Dalaran, both familial and professional, Joshua got his adolescent son into the fabled city of magi. However, the young Meren did not receive a full scholarship like his older sister, a work-study that suited his tailoring childhood. Under the tailor and modest enchanter, Gulliver Spellthread, in combination with the on and off tutorship of the Quel'dorei-relative Emilia Sunborn, Meren was able to get through the first few years of Dalaran unscathed. After presenting the boons of his labors to a council of instructors, Meren was given opportunity to attend one of Dalaran's Academies as a regular student. Hard work and Security in his education and peer admiration allowed Meren to finally feel appreciation and yearning to venture forth as an ambitious magus. Admiring the technicality of transmutation and conjuration, Meren went through a number of apprenticeships with various masters until he discovered a love for the ebb and flow of magical-systems. This brought him to the Grand Library frequently as he studied for projects both assigned and carried on within his own free time. This would be where Meren would meet the newly appointed Archmage, Halcroft Fitzgerald, with a reputation of dangerous and revolutionary research. Archmage Fitzgerald was a brave soul whose orderly intellect and devotion to his work was hard to compare, except to Meren of course, and had a strange love for gems and crystals. After many evenings of showing Meren how to improve his research with mana gems, Meren became intrigued and their friendship soured. They adopted a kind of mentor/apprentice relationship that was very similar to the relationship Meren shared with his father, and Meren never looked back. Years flew by with only a few injuries, the Archmage's research had proven hazardous which drove away many apprentices and assistants, all but Meren. The Fall of Dalaran Meren's adventure began the day the Scourge razed Dalaran during the Third War, when everything he held dear fell around him and arose as twisted monsters. The young man was a senior-apprentice at that time, and without the cunning of his master, he and many other citizens would not have survived. Fitzgerald gathered as many civilians as he could before weaving a large teleportation spell out of the city and into the nearby farmlands. However, Fitzgerald was injured in the process and would suffer with limited spellcasting ability for the next several months. There they witnessed the destruction of the Violet Citadel, and the utter ruin of their home. Lost and with nothing to lose but their souls, the group fled south. On the way, they were constantly assaulted by undead and demonic forces, forcing many of the pacifistic people to learn how to defend themselves. This is when Meren took his first steps to become a battlemage of improvised skill. Aided by his master and the few other magi in the group showed him how to turn the creative powers of conjuration to destruction. Meren learned to make use of every spell he knew in the heat of combat, while using his creative problem solving skills to weave new variations of spells that earned him equality within the group. Fitzgerald respected the young mage more than ever, and saw him as an equal, allowing him to pitch in on important decisions and plans to escape the rampaging undead, instilling a strong sense of responsibility and maturity. Upon reaching Stormwind, several months after Dalaran's fall, the magi of the group anointed Meren as full magus and freeing him to do whatever he pleased with his studies. Meren of course chose to stay at his master's side, earning him full partnership in the mana crystallization research Fitzgerald spent years obsessing over. Using prior knowledge as Fitzgerald's assistant, Meren helped further the research as a younger and sharper mind. Fitzgerald at the time was lost in grief and became obsessed with perfection, which Meren balanced with his then leniency and flow of spellcasting. With no fear in their hearts, the magi ventured bravely into a theory called "Mana Densification." The process was immensely dangerous at the time as it condensed mana gems several times into the most efficient and smallest magical battery on Azeroth. On the verge of breakthrough, a fatal accident shook the Mage's Quarter when one such process failed and killed the great Fitzgerald. Furious at the loss of another valued mage and the destruction of an influential business, which the research took place underneath, the city of Stormwind forbade the research and locked all data away. Meren was left with just the memory of his work and the incineration of his master. (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- Meren is as friendly as they come, holding a kind heart endeared by his belief of the Holy Light and its tenants. Beliefs Though raised to believe stalwartly in the Holy Light, Meren's presence to those with Arcane mastery left him curious. Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Trivia/Quotes: Meren's definition of Nethermancy: "In a mage's tongue: nethermancy is the study and application of the Twisting Nether, and it's associated magics. The Nether consists of arcane(nether), fel, Shadow, and Light - as well as trace amounts of other magics."....."In my tongue: nethermancy is the exploration and mastery of the Twisting Nether and it's unique form of arcane refered to as 'Nether Energies.' .Category:Mages Category:Twisting Nether Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters